


Ass Like That

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Billy couldn’t stop thinking about you all day long. Once he get’s to your house though…things get extremely heated in the bedroom!





	Ass Like That

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains NSFW Images!!! Explicit content!!! MAJOR SMUT! DADDY KINK. CHOKING. SPANKING. THIGH RIDING. DIRTY TALK. ORAL (both receiving). SWEARING

It had been a long day at school. Only thing that was on Billy’s mind all day was you and the things he wanted to do to you….

Every time he thought about how your tight pussy would be wrapped around his hard cock, he’d feel himself get hard and would have to hide his growing bulge during class. In each passing period, he would find you and start making out with you against someone else’s locker, eager for your touch and for your body to be against his. He’d whisper in your ear before letting you go to each class about how much he wanted you, how he wanted to taste you, how he wanted you to taste him, how he wanted to punish you for making him horny and how he wanted to wrap his large hand around your throat. 

By the time the last period of the day came, Billy had you so worked up by the words he would growl into your ear you could feel your pussy ache for him, picturing how his tongue would feel inside your aching pussy and his fingers ripping you apart. 

Much to both of your delights, school ended and neither of you could wait to get your hands on each other. Practically making out on the way to his Camero, stopping before letting you in, pinning you against his beloved car, grinding his hard bulge against you, giving you a taste of what he had to offer. 

“Fuck princess, see what you’re doing to me? This is what I’ve had to deal with all day long and it’s all your fault.” Billy hissed between his teeth, sucking in a sharp breath when you reach around and grabbed his ass to push him closer to you. 

“And thanks to you and your sweet nothings, my panties are soaked thinking of all the things you would do to me. Now hurry the fuck up and get me home!” You bit his bottom lip and squeeze his ass harder in your grip. Billy growled, opening the passenger door for you. Billy got in his car and sped out of the school parking lot towards your house. 

Both of you running inside, the moment the front door was closed and locked, Billy had his hands over your body, stripping your clothes off you and you doing the same to him, making your way towards your room making a clothes trail on your way. 

Upon reaching your room, both of your bodies naked, Billy lays you down gently hovering over you. Keeping his eyes locked on yours, he softly ran his hands down your body and back up again, making goosebumps rise from your skin. 

“God you’re so fucking beautiful Y/N! I just can’t get over how beautiful you are for me and only me. I finally get to have you all to myself.” Billy starts kissing you like he was dying of thirst, devouring your lips and tongue in his mouth like he’s been deprived for so long, not wanting to miss the sweet taste of you against his tongue. 

He parted his lips from yours, trailing kisses and licks from your jaw down to your neck. Sucking in a spot on your neck, he bites down as he sucks in hard, letting go with a pop. Admiring the purple mark he left, he takes the tip of his tongue and runs it across your throbbing bruise as if to say he was sorry. Your hands were in his hair, your fingers intertwining with his curls. Just his lips alone on your skin was making you feel like you were on fire, wanting him desperately to take full advantage of you. You bucked your hips up into him, wanting any sort of friction. Billy taking his hand to your hip and pushing you back down on the bed.

“Eager much kitten?” Billy breathed out against your neck. You nodded your head, wiggling your hips against his hand letting him know you wanted more from him. Billy shot his head up and looked at you with annoyance.

“Use your fucking words kitten. I don’t like it when your silent” Billy growled with full lust in his eyes. 

“Fuck Billy, yes” You smirked up at him. When his expression didn’t change, your smirk went away and looked at him concerned. Billy growled even louder and took a hand to your throat.

“Now now kitten, you know better than that. You’re being a very bad girl talking to me like that. Tell me again, nicely this time” Billy squeezes your throat slightly letting you know he means business.

“Yes, daddy.” You stare up at him with your big doe (Y/E/C) eyes. 

“And??” Billy squeezing your throat a little tighter.

“I’m sorry daddy for being a bad girl. I promise I’ll be good for you.” You quietly said to him, reaching up and running the pad of your thumb across his lips. Billy kisses your thumb and gives it a lick, making you bite your bottom lip.

“That’s my good princess. I’m not going to go easy on you, I’m going to tear that fucking ass apart. You teased me all day long and I’m going to make you pay! But I’m not going to touch you yet princess, I want to watch you get yourself off first.” Billy get’s off you and sits on the bed with his back against the head board. Billy pats his thigh.

“Come, take a sit on daddy’s thigh baby girl” You get up and straddle his thigh, the feel of his hot flesh in between your folds make you gasp. You start to rock yourself back and forth on his thigh slowly, working yourself up on him. Once enough of your slick has collected on his thigh, you increase your speed, riding his thigh faster. Billy tenses up his thigh muscle, making you whine for him. 

“Mmm that felt good daddy. Do it again please” You breathed out, grinding down harder as he tensed up his thigh muscle again and keeping it like that. Your warm wet core slinging gracefully against Billy’s thigh, slowly inching you closer to your climax, making your body start to quiver.

“You like that princess, riding daddy’s thigh? Are you gonna cum for me princess? Cum for daddy, I want to feel your wetness dripping down my thigh.” Billy lets out the most delicious growl you’ve ever heard that sent you over the edge in a matter of seconds, bucking your slick wetness across his thigh, screaming out for him, your nails digging into his chest as you rode out your high. 

“Fuck daddy, f-fuck. Oh that was amazing.” You leaned your head on his shoulder as you try to compose yourself. 

“I’m happy you enjoyed yourself, but princess, this is just the start of it all. I am so not done with you yet!” You could feel Billy smirking when he said that. You lean back and he had a shit eating grin on his face, of course he did. He always did when he was being evil like this. 

“Now I want my beautiful princess to make her daddy happy. Think you can do that for me baby girl?” Billy grabs onto your face, stroking your cheeks with his thumbs. “Yes, daddy. I want to make you so very happy!” You nodded your head. 

“That’s my good girl.” Billy brings you forward and starts kissing you passionately while your hand trailed down his body finding his cock, stroking it slightly to get him more hard. Breaking away from his kiss, you trailed your lips down to his neck, kissing, sucking and licking in all his sweet spots, working your way down to his chest, taking his tiny nipple in between your teeth and giving it a gentle nibble. Billy let out a delicious moan at the feel of you biting him. Moving your way down to his navel, giving it a swipe of your tongue and giving it a kiss. Each time you kissed or licked any part of his body, he would arch up into you, loving the feel of your warm mouth all over him. 

Taking his hard cock in your hand again, you began stroking his length, swiping your thumb over the head of his cock, spreading his pre cum all around the head and down his shaft. You lick a stripe with the flat of your tongue from the base of his cock to the top of the head.

“Mmm, fuck baby girl” Billy moaned out, letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

 “You like that daddy? You smirked up at him, giving Billy little kitten licks across his shaft and just under the head of his throbbing cock. 

“Very much princess. Now be a good girl for daddy and wrap those pretty little lips around daddy’s cock, hmm?” 

You happily obliged following his orders. Wrapping your lips around his mushroom head, you slowly make your way down his cock, pulling your head back up every so often and moving back down till you hit the base of his cock, his head hitting the back of your throat, soaking his hardness with your saliva. 

You pull your mouth back up his cock with enough force from your lips making them pop off the head of his cock, Billy immediately runs his hands through your hair gripping it tight, letting a growl escape his lips at how good you felt around him. Looking up at him and keeping eye contact you wrap your hand around his cock and slapped the underside of his cock across your tongue before engulfing your mouth around him again and bobbing your head fast down his length while you jack him off at the same time. 

“Shit baby, mm-f-fuckk!!” Billy growled out, pushing your head down as he fucked your mouth. You continued to suck him off while he thrusted into your mouth, Billy’s moans are increasing so you knew his was getting close to his orgasm. Pulling your mouth off with a pop, you lean forward over him, while still stroking his cock.

“C’mon daddy, cum for your baby. I know you’re getting close, I want to taste all of you. CUM FOR ME DADDY!” 

Doesn’t take long for Billy to cum in your mouth, you gladly took all of him in, sucking in every last drop you could get out of him. You hummed happily as you slipped his now weak cock out of your mouth with some cum dripping down your face. Billy looked at you, pleased that his girl made him happy.

“Such a good girl for daddy, cleaning up my mess. I think my princess deserves something in return. On your back.”

You did as told and laid on your back. Billy leans on top of you and began to kiss you softly at first then starts to become more harsh as he grinds himself into you before pulling away, kissing down every inch of your body till he reaches your thighs, kissing and biting them both before burying his face in your heat and eating your pussy like it was his first meal in years.

Taking the flat of his tongue, he licked up your pussy and starts lapping at your clit while his index finger rubs circles around your core, sometimes he’ll slightly push his finger in, or run it in circles or rub it up and down, no matter what he did, it made you squirm and moan high pitched moans.

“Please put your fingers in, fuck!” You begged him, screaming out. Billy stopped licking you and took his fingers away to look at you with disapproval.

“Now now, baby girl. That’s not how we talk to daddy to get their way, just for that I’m going to keep my fingers to myself till you know how to beg properly.” Billy lifts your left leg up and smacks the side of your ass, making you squeal. 

And with that, Billy went back to licking you but stopping every so often to look at you, glaring at him you whined in protest. Billy would just smirk at you and went to kiss your clit, each kiss would be a little harder, each hard kiss he would suck you in just a little bit until he had your whole clit in his mouth sucking, licking and pulling at it.

“Mmm-ff-fuck. I’m sorry daddy, please finger me d-daddy, I-i need your f-fingers in my pussy” You whined and moaned, raising your hips into him eager for his touch.

“Good. Begging daddy like a good girl. Get ready baby…” Billy’s mouth attacked your core again, darting his tongue in and out of your pussy, tongue fucking you. He rubbed circles over your clit with the pad of his thumb while his tongue furiously fucked your pussy. His finger quickly replaced his tongue, looking at you in the eyes, he slowly slipped his finger in, watching the pleasurable look your face was giving him, gasping at the feel of his thick finger entering you. Once he got as far as he could he slipped his finger back out and entered a second one, increasing his speed he fingers you faster he goes back to lapping at your clit again, alternating between sucking and licking.

You’re a whimpering and moaning mess underneath him, you could feel him smirk against you as he knows he’s giving you the most pleasure of your life. Billy sneaks in a third finger pumping them in and out while he works your clit with his hot, wet tongue. Billy takes his free hand and carefully places his middle finger to your ass hole and slowly pushes in, slowly gliding in and out till you’re getting used to his finger stretching you out. You moaned out a loud “OOH FUCK!” You can feel the fire in the pit of your stomach start to grow and spread throughout your body, your body starts to tremble and legs start to shake, your climax getting closer to the edge.

Billy takes notice and starts attacking you like a wild animal, letting out a growl while his mouth furiously licks and sucks your clit that sends vibrations throughout your core that brought your orgasm to life. With your hands gripping his hair, you push his head down farther into you, your hips fucking his face, screaming his name…

“SHIT, FUCK….AAAHH B-BILLY…OH MY G-GOD…” Your body is convulsing, but Billy doesn’t stop, he’s making you ride out your orgasm longer. He continues to moan and growl into your pussy all the while he’s still sucking your clit and fingering you faster and harder hitting your g-spot. He wraps his other arm around your stomach to hold you down as you feel another fire rip through your body, you start to scream as a massive orgasm ripples through your body, making you squirt your orgasm all over him and the bed. “Ohh myy fuucck….” You managed to choke out as Billy keeps fingering you till there’s nothing left and your body goes limp on the bed.

“Mmm, fucking shit princess! You sure did managed to make a mess for daddy, didn’t you? I haven’t seen you cum this hard since we’ve been together!” Billy laughed. All you could do was breathe heavily, you were still trying to come down from what Billy managed to put you through, your body feeling weak and tingly. 

“Oh my god…that was intense Billy. Shit. You’re going to have to give me a minute to catch my senses before we do anything else.” You groaned, rolling over on the bed and burying your face into the mattress. Billy giggled at you and went to lay next to you, rubbing his hand up and down your back and giving you a kiss on your shoulder. 

“You did so good for me princess, so so good. But once you recover, daddy’s going to tear that ass apart again because I’m not done with you yet!” You whined in protest but managed to giggle at his eagerness.

“Fine. But for right now, just kiss me and rub me down please daddy.” 

You turned around on your back again, looking at Billy. With Billy leaning on his side, he takes your face into his hand and looked at you lovingly in the eyes and told you that he loved you. Before you could say anything back, he leans in and kisses you softly while he runs his hand slowly over your body, massaging every inch of you from your breasts to your stomach and down your thighs and back up again. Moving his lips down your chin and to the side of your jaw he leaves soft kisses down your neck, paying special attention to your weak spots that left you moaning for him. Trailing kisses and nibbles from your neck down to your collarbone to your chest and in between your breasts, he licks up the side of your breast and takes your nipple in his mouth and sucks it ever so gently, rolling the bud in between his lips and tongue. 

You moaned out to him, the feel of his hot tongue on your skin gave you goosebumps. Taking your hand, you rub it down the side of Billy’s body, scratching over his perfectly plump ass and grabbing a handful of it. Billy stopped what he was doing to look at you. 

“Princess getting excited over daddy’s ass huh?” Billy laughed and smiled at you.

“Oh of course daddy. With an ass like that, how can I resist? Your ass is really nice!” You giggled at him and squeezed his ass again and gave it a little smack making Billy bellow out a laugh. 

Reaching over, you take Billy’s cock in your hand and start playing with him, stroking his length and twisting the head of his cock between your fingers, making him go hard again. You felt pre-cum coming from his tip and onto your fingers, so you went to lick it off your fingers and moaned at how good he tasted, which made Billy smile at you.

“Is my baby girl ready for daddy’s thick cock?”

“Yes, daddy. I’m ready.” You went back to stroking him again, letting him know you were fully ready.

“Good, because I’m going to tear your ass apart so bad you’ll be begging and screaming for me to keep going!” Billy purred in your ear, as he kissed down your cheek as he got on top of you, positioning himself at your entrance. 

He teases your pussy with the head of his cock, rubbing it between your folds and rubbing it against your clit. You gasped at the feel of his large head rubbing against you, making you squirm for him.

“Oh you like that huh baby girl. You like daddy’s cock rubbing against your pussy? How bad do you want me baby? Beg for daddy’s cock.” Billy growls, staring you down with full lust in his eyes.

“Mmm yes daddy I want your cock in me so bad. Please daddy. please fuck me, my pussy is throbbing!” You cried out, wrapping your legs around his waist trying to bring him closer to you. 

“Behave yourself my little kitten, daddy will give it to you soon enough. If you keep pulling me in like that, daddy isn’t going to give it to you right away and I’ll have to punish you.” Billy continued to rub his cock against you, teasing your core by placing it slightly in and taking it back out and rubbing it up to your clit again. 

You whined at him, but you couldn’t get yourself to let go of his waist and you brought him closer to you anyways because your pussy was so hungry for his hard cock to pound into you. Billy stops what he was doing, leans forward looking you in your face and wraps his hand around your neck and squeezes you, not too hard but not softly either. 

“I thought daddy said to behave yourself little one? You just wanted to be punished, didn’t you?” He growled at you again, showing his teeth this time. He leaned down and kissed you hard, taking your bottom lip in between his teeth and biting it. You let out a whine at the pain, his grip getting tighter around your throat. You could feel the blood rushing to your head, making you feel a bit faint. You went to speak but couldn’t, so you tapped his arm for him to loosen his grip, to which he did.

“I-I’m sorry d-daddy” you gasped out, finally able to breathe. “I got too excited for you. I just want you to fuck me please.”

“Get on your hands and knee’s, now!” Billy let go if your throat and you did as he said. He positions himself at your entrance again, carefully placing the head of his cock at your entrance and taking it back out. He did this two more times before you felt a hard smack against your ass, making you scream out.

“Sorry princess, but daddy told you to stop and you didn’t. Bad girls get punished before they get rewarded.” 

Billy pushes the head of his cock into your pussy slowly till he was all the way in, slowly pulling back out he rams his cock into your pussy hard and fast while he gives you a couple of rough spanks. 

“Mmm-fuck baby girl, so nice and tight for daddy. I love it how you clench around me each time I spank you.”

“Your cock feels so good daddy, fuck me harder please” You begged and whined for him. The feel of his hard cock slapping your wet pussy made you hot inside, but the moment he started slamming his cock harder into you while he reached around and started rubbing your clit while he growled into your ear “Daddy’s going to make you cum so many times baby, better get ready for this” was when you were screaming for him to make you cum. 

“Cum for me baby girl, cum hard for daddy. I want to feel your pussy tighten around my cock.” All it took was a couple of hard slams for your body to start to tense and convulse behind him, screaming out for him.

“Oh fuck Billy, fucckkk!” You were gasping with every thrust, his fingers working over your throbbing clit. Billy slipped out of you and laid on the bed and instructed you to get on top of him.

Billy guided his cock to your entrance and you slipped right in and started slowly bouncing on his cock with both hands on his chest for support. Billy holds on to your hips, helping you guide yourself down on him. You leaned in and gave him long hard kiss, tongue slipping in between his teeth licking his tongue with yours and sucking it in between your lips and giving it a gentle tug. 

You leaned back up from him and bounced on his cock faster with your hand gripping his thighs as you rode him. Billy’s grip got tighter around your hips as he started thrusting up and slamming your pussy, fucking you hard. You could feel the knot tightening in the pit of your stomach again as his cock is pounding the hell out of you, you reach over and started rubbing your clit to help you get to your climax faster. Soon you’re screaming profanities as your orgasm rips through you for a fifth time, your barely making it as your body is to the point it can’t take anymore.

“Billy stop, just stop for a minute. Oh my god….” You whined at him, falling forward on him your forehead resting on his chest. Your body is still trembling and breathing labored trying to catch your breath.

“Stopping so soon baby? Daddy was getting so close baby girl. Can you go one more round for me?” Billy took your face in his hands to look at you, as tears were streaming down your face.

“I-I, i just…I can’t…uuhhhhh. You have to take over please, I can’t right now” You said sniffling. You get off Billy and laid on the bed, Billy getting on top of you, kissing your lips softly while brushing your hair away from your face. Billy slips his cock back in your pussy, bringing your legs up over his hips as he starts pumping into you slowly.

“You’re doing so good for daddy, my princess. Doing so so good for me, I’m so proud of you for lasting this long. Just one more time for me, yeah? I just love when you scream for me baby.” Billy whispers in your ear as he nipples your earlobel

Kissing your lips and your cheeks as he lightly wraps his hand around your throat, he’s thrusting into you faster, you’re moaning in such a way that it’s a mixture of pain and pleasure. You wanted so badly to stop but in a way you didn’t because you wanted to please Billy and make him happy. 

“Fuck me harder daddy I want you to cum for me please, I know you’re getting close baby. Fucking cum all over me daddy.” 

Your nails are scratching up his back as Billy fucks you fast with everything he has, grunting and growling as he’s getting closer, his thighs slapping against yours. Billy rubs circles around your clit bringing out your final orgasm, your walls clenching around him as your orgasm is throbbing around him. Billy let’s out one final grunt and hard thrust, pulling out and jacking off his spent seed all over you.

Falling on the bed, Billy breathes heavily as he tries to compose himself after the hours long fuck session. Both of you exhausted yet satisfied after a long day of teasing each other. You scoot over to him and lay your head on his chest, wrapping your leg and arm over him, Billy wrapping his arm around you, holding you tight. You were fighting to keep your eyes open at this point, Billy had literally fucked the living hell out of you and you felt like you could sleep for days.

“I had never came that many times in my life, fuck Billy. This is the last time you are touching me for awhile Mr.” You breathed out a laugh at him, your eyes slowly closing on you.

“You truly are amazing my love….” Billy softly said as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
